narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Delete please.
(Note: This character is roleplayed on Nazo: Naruto Gaiden, which is set on another planet where the events of the series didn't occur. Therefore, his information will be updated as the character progresses during roleplay.) 'Enmei Ichikawa '(市川円明, Ichikawa Enmei) ''is a member of the Ichikawa family, and a citizen of the Neo Mist village. Background Enmei was born into the Ichikawa family and is the only child of Miu and Eisen Ichikawa. Like most members of the Ichikawa family, Enmei had a natural talent for paper ninjutsu, which is used in order to perform the Ichikawa family fighting style, known as Origami Style. Enmei's mother, Miu, would take him to the book store on weekends, where he developed an interest for art and literature, especially crime novels. On Enmei's 7th birthday, Miu and Eisen bought him a crime novel series, which Enmei values dearly. Enmei's goal is to become a well-known detective, one that is recognized across all the villages, but Enmei realized that becoming a shinobi would also be a beneficial way to fulfill his dreams. In the Academy, Enmei would find a quiet spot to read and wouldn't socialize with the other kids. However, some kids developed an interest towards him and started to communicate with him more often. Enmei started becoming more sociable in class, developing some form of confidence, which allowed him to make new friends. Enmei continues to earn high grades, determined to pass the Academy and start his journey as a shinobi. Personality Enmei is a very emotional individual, so much so that his emotions can provoke explosive situations in the family or at school. Highly inclined to questions, Enmei can easily be combative but always in an intelligent manner with a real desire to improve things. Highly affected by setbacks, Enmei can become very sensitive on occasion. A very curious person, turning towards the unknown through a thirst for knowledge, Enmei wants to know everything, and at any price; he actually has an analytical intelligence that enables him to see everything in great detail. Appearance Enmei is a pale-skinned male with shoulder-length, lavender-colored messy hair, and purple eyes. Enmei is quite average in height and physique, which is common among the male members of the Ichikawa family. Enmei's signature trait is his lavender-colored hair, which was inherited from his father. Alternatively, Enmei's purple eyes and facial features were inherited from his mother, so much so that he was once mistaken for a girl during his toddler years. Enmei wears black-framed glasses and a long green scarf wrapped around his neck on all occasions. Enmei's scarf was a handmade gift from his grandmother, which is why he is seen wearing it at all times. In the Academy, Enmei is usually seen wearing a long navy blue top tucked into a gray pants decorated with brown patches. A green belt is tied between the top and bottom piece, keeping it all in place. Enmei also wears long black sandals pulled up to his soleus. Abilities Paper Ninjutsu Paper Ninjutsu is a form of ninjutsu performed by members of the Ichikawa family, which is used as part of their fighting style, most commonly known as Origami Style. Origami Style incorporates fuinjutsu on each sheet of paper, which is evident by the different kanji formulas written on each. Each formula can be used to perform various techniques, most commonly in the form of explosions or sealing a targets ninjutsu or weaponry into a sheet of paper. By converting his chakra into paper, Enmei is able transform his body and clothing into numerous sheets of paper. Enmei carries around sheets of paper in a pouch strapped onto his lower back, which can manipulated in order to perform various techniques, such as creating durable paper shuriken. Water Release Enmei was born with an affinity for water release. In the Academy, Enmei is only able to perform one technique. Enmei is able to release streams of water from his mouth that are capable of washing targets away, or reducing the effects of fire release techniques. Stats Trivia * "Enmei" means "Longevity" and "Ichikawa" means "Marketplace river". * Enmei's favorite foods are sushi and dumplings. * Enmei's hobbies include origami and reading crime novels. Reference Enmei Ichikawa is an OC/RPC in the Narutoverse created by AriThe2nd. ''Naruto and Naruto Shippuden ''belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. ''Nazo: Naruto Gaiden belongs to IRIS. Category:DRAFT Category:Draft